prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaxson James
| birth_place = Westminster, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Charleston, South Carolina | billed = | trainer = Tom Prichard | debut = May 2013 | retired = }} Jake James (March 18, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently working under the ring name Jaxson James Professional wrestling career After a 4-year collegiate football career, Jake was offered a tryout with WWE in June 2013. Jake entered the business and wrestled under his shoot name "Jake James" for several months before changing it to Jaxson James for personal preferences. His debut match was in late June 2013 in Upstate, SC. James quickly moved on with his career and began wrestling at various locations around South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Florida and in Pennsylvania. Promotions James has worked most prominently for include WrestleForce, Old School Championship Wrestling, Premiere Wrestling Xperience, NWA: Wrestle Birmingham, and FIP. James has worked for WWE on several occasions since his tryout in 2013, including appearing as Adam Rose's bunny during the May 12, 2013 edition of Raw. In February of 2015 James tagged with Shawn Schultz to take on the PrimeTime Players in a dark match before the Smackdown tapings. On November 17, 2015, James wrestled a dark match won by Fandango. After the two matches and James's tryout, there were rumors that he was being signed to a developmental contract and would begin work at NXT. Although this was known amongst WWE talent and officials, the signing never happened and James still travels on the independent circuit. We are unsure why he was never actually signed. He has since appeared as medical staff on NXT, and as security for several segments on Raw. Personal life James attended Newberry College, graduating with a degree in History and Education. He did his student teaching at Chapin Middle School near Newberry. He is a former security professional and currently works as an independent professional wrestler around the country. James competed in football at North Greenville University before transferring to Newberry College where he competed and started for 3 years. James made the South Atlantic Conference Commissioner's Honor Roll all 3 years at Newberry and made the NCAA Division 2 All-Academic List by upon graduation. In 2011, James received an award for Highest GPA on the Newberry College football team. James played played Tight End/H-Back. In wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Old School Championship Wrestling' :*OSCW Tag Team Championship - w/ Gangrel *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked 337 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 External links *Profile at CageMatch.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Facebook *Instagram and Twitter: @RealJaxsonJames Category:1991 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:Old School Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Living people Category:Rosebuds Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:UltraWrestle alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Alternative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New South Real Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni